Season 33 (2002)
Sesame Street Season 33 premiered on February 4, 2002. Airings February 4, 2002 (first) April 12, 2002 (last) Overview The curriculum for Season 33 is focusing on stories about fear, loss, bullies and inclusion through four episodes (Episode 3981, Episode 4021, Episode 4026, Episode 4029) written in response to the September 11, 2001 attacks. Major additions to the set include the Fix-It Shop becoming the Mail-It Shop, 123 Sesame Street's doors being red instead of green, the arbor having a new staircase in a red color and the exterior of Hooper's Store was re-done with a different color. Format This season introduces a new format where the day's main story is told in one continuous segment and transitions between segments are smoother. The entire format also changes to a more structured, predictable format, introducing new regular segments such as "The Letter of the Day," "The Number of the Day," "The Spanish Word of the Day" and "Journey to Ernie," plus the return of "Elmo's World," "Monster Clubhouse" and "Hero Guy." ("Elmo's World" had been in every episode since 1998; "Monster Clubhouse" and "Hero Guy" were introduced in Season 32 and alternated with each episode.) This would continue up to Season 39 in 2008. Episodes Episode 3981: Rubber Duckie Grows (February 4, 2002 - The Letter Q and the Number 0) Episode 3982: Baby Bear and Telly Accidentally Broke the Letter B (February 5, 2002 - The Letter B and the Number 0) Episode 3983: The Mark of Elefante (February 6, 2002 - The Letter E and the Number 1) Episode 3984: Snuffy's Grandma Visits (February 7, 2002 - The Letter E and the Number 1) Episode 3985: Maria Becomes Monster for a Day (February 8, 2002 - The Letter G and the Number 1) Episode 3986: A Fire at Hooper's Store (February 11, 2002 - The Letter L and the Number 3) Episode 3987: The Genie from Aladdin Gets a Day Off (February 12, 2002 - The Letter B and the Number 2) Episode 3988: The Three Amigas (February 13, 2002 - The Letter Y and the Number 3) Episode 3989: The Broken Copier at Mail it Shop (February 14, 2002 - The Letter W and the Number 2) Episode 3990: Telly Becomes Gina's Vet Assistant (February 15, 2002 - The Letter V and the Number 3) Episode 3991: Alan Runs Out of Cookies (February 18, 2002 - The Letter Q and the Number 4) Episode 3992: Mary Had a Little Lamb (February 19, 2002 - The Letter D and the Number 4) Episode 3993: Follow the Leader (February 20, 2002 - The Letter Z and the Number 4) Episode 3994: Baby Bear Skips Breakfast (February 21, 2002 - The Letter L and the Number 5) Episode 3995: Izzy Comes Over (February 22, 2002 - The Letter I and the Number 5) Episode 3996: Baby Bear Gets a New Parrot (February 25, 2002 - The Letter A and the Number 6) Episode 3997: Telly's Old Horse (February 26, 2002 - The Letter H and the Number 6) Episode 3998: Pretend Wolves (February 27, 2002 - The Letter C and the Number 7) Episode 3999: Big Bird's Pen Pal (February 28, 2002 - The Letter N and the Number 7) Episode 4000: Elmo's Spaceship Book (March 1, 2002 - The Letter D and the Number 7) Episode 4001: Prairie Dawn's Oat Bran Cookies (March 4, 2002 - The Letter K and the Number 8) Episode 4002: Lulu the Letter Carrier (March 5, 2002 - The Letter L and the Number 8) Episode 4003: Rosita Teaches Zoe How to Say Stuff in Spanish (March 6, 2002 - The Letter X and the Number 8) Episode 4004: Baby Bear Plays T-Ball (March 7, 2002 - The Letter T and the Number 9) Episode 4005: Missing Baby Boot (March 8, 2002 - The Letter N and the Number 10) Episode 4006: Rubber Duckie's Lost Squeak (March 11, 2002 - The Letter K and the Number 9) Episode 4007: Gina's Day Off (March 12, 2002 - The Letter J and the Number 10) Episode 4008: Cousin Bear is Afraid of Shadows (March 13, 2002 - The Letter V and the Number 11) Episode 4009: Emily Moves In (March 14, 2002 - The Letter M and the Number 11) Episode 4010: Telly and Zoe's Zoemobile Ride (March 15, 2002 - The Letter G and the Number 11) Episode 4011: Baby Bear Becomes a Dog (March 18, 2002 - The Letter R and the Number 12) Episode 4012: Big Bird Gets Hurt (March 19, 2002 - The Letter H and the Number 12) Episode 4013: Lost Bird from Paraguay (March 20, 2002 - The Letter Z and the Number 13) Episode 4014: The National Bird Day (March 21, 2002 - The Letter P and the Number 13) Episode 4015: Ernie Delivers a Chicken to Old MacDonald (March 22, 2002 - The Letter V and the Number 13) Episode 4016: The Letter Y School (March 25, 2002 - The Letter Y and the Number 14) Episode 4017: Zoe's Trombone (March 26, 2002 - The Letter U and the Number 14) Episode 4018: Rocco's Playdate (March 27, 2002 - The Letter C and the Number 14) Episode 4019: Fun with a Stick (March 28, 2002 - The Letter A and the Number 15) Episode 4020: Telly Takes Care of the Grand High Triangle Lover's Favorite Triangle (March 29, 2002 - The Letter R and the Number 15) Episode 4021: The Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree (April 1, 2002 - The Letter S and the Number 16) Episode 4022: YuckWorld (April 2, 2002 - The Letter F and the Number 16) Episode 4023: Grover the Mail Carrier (April 3, 2002 - The Letter M and the Number 17) Episode 4024: A Turtle Wanders Onto Big Bird's Nest (April 4, 2002 - The Letter K and the Number 17) Episode 4025: Oscar's Road Trip (April 5, 2002 - The Letter O and the Number 18) Episode 4026: The Bouncing Box (April 8, 2002 - The Letter J and the Number 18) Episode 4027: Grover's Popcorn Stand (April 9, 2002 - The Letter I and the Number 19) Episode 4028: Three Monster Girls Love Singing (April 10, 2002 - The Letter O and the Number 19) Episode 4029: Nursery Rhyme Day at Gina's Office (April 11, 2002 - The Letter T and the Number 20) Episode 4030: Zoe's Happy Song (April 12, 2002 - The Letter S and the Number 20) Notes Starting with this season, the opening sequence changes to Big Bird and some kids playing in the park, while blocks featuring clips from the main segments of the season appear as a way to introduce the show's new format. This intro was used until Season 37. The theme song is another re-recording of the original opening theme, which is cut short in reruns. This is the last season for the closing credits to be seen only on Fridays, outside of the season premiere. Likewise, after this season, Big Bird no longer said "Toodle-oo!" after the closings. Starting with this season, Jim Henson is no longer credited as a performer. This is Imani Patterson's last season as Miles. The following season Olamide Faison takes over the role. This is the last season to feature Linda as a cast member. Zoe begins wearing her tutu in all of her appearances until Season 49. This is the only season to be produced with 50 episodes. Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki